


Colors

by derangedbeauty



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Break Up, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedbeauty/pseuds/derangedbeauty





	Colors

What do I want?

I tried to push the thoughts of you away but god the vision of your smile kept crawling back to me and the image of your face kept staining my mind and I felt like I couldn't neglect those thoughts any longer. I found you constantly in my mind, playing in the fields of my imagination as I was left in vortex of denial.

You came into my vision like you're meant to be here, a constant reminder of all the beautiful things you do living within me and it seemed as though you stole my attention from everything else.

I found myself imagining the both of us in what seemed like the most perfect universe, a misleading concept only one so dangerously infatuated with someone could conjure up. You played around like my entirety never flashed across your mind for a split second and I only felt like I could catch you in my dreams, my mind running wild under the stars as I felt the cold and soft wind hit my skin as if mother nature herself was lulling me.

I could paint your face behind my eyelids so vividly I felt as though I was in too deep in this twisted confusion of something I couldn't even begin to explain. The colors of you were so bright I felt like as long as you were here I could flourish and hope that one day you would see my colors too.

Together I felt as though we could paint the sky with every color of ourselves and create the most beautiful masterpiece that everyone said we couldn't. Our colors would blend so perfectly to produce an intricate kaleidoscope of everything we could have ever imagined but it wasn't until recently I saw my colors begin to dry and crumble.

Dry chips of paint lay in the dirt and I was left in a spiral of something I couldn't understand as you continued to shine bright. I looked at you and my mind flooded with wonder at everything that you are and every little piece of stardust that lay deeply woven within you and once again I found myself unable to push you from my thoughts. I felt the wind pick me up, gently blowing me far far away from the dream I always thought I wanted.

I wish for your colors will be as vivid as they once were, until the sun burns out and everything that we now know will be forever gone. One day I hope you'll come across your wonderful opposite and together you'll create something I couldn't give to you. But even then do I wish for you to paint the sky, and inside me there was this ever growing feeling that I could only define as hope, hope that when I look up in the evening sunsets will I see a sliver of you amongst the clouds.


End file.
